Distance
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: "I get an intergalactic medal for saving a few planets. You guys get a kiss on the cheek. So who am I to complain?" A 2-shot Fox x Samus dribble. Not one of my best but I was bored and suddenly got hooked on this pair.


Fox was in the carrier of Smash Mansion working and doing some adjustments on his Arwing thanks to the specs that Slippy faxed to him. Tightning and re-wireing making sure nothing goes out of place or end up self-destructing. He was working on the right wing due to some damage from a fight against those pesky shadow creatures from above. He grinned at the blonde bounty hunter as she walked in.

"Oh hey Samus! Need some repairs on your ship?"

There was a long silence and while ending up not getting a response, Fox went back to do some more repairs on the wing. He frowned at himself, "You know you can tell me anything. You really don't have to keep everything to yourself all the time." He tighten a few screws and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We're all pretty much family here now."

Samus was wearing her usual bounty suit and looked around the carrier and then at her own ship. Inspecting the paint job and it's current condition. She looked down and pointed at a dent near the rear. Facing Fox almost emotionless, but he couldn't tell because of the visor being glared from the light. He nodded his head and went over to see the problem.

"Yeah that's a pretty nasty dent there. I can fix it in a jiffy just give me a minute okay Samus?"

Samus nodded.

The vulpine went to his tool box and got some body fillers, hardeners, and matching paint. This operation didn't take more than ten minutes all the while Fox explaining technical issues about her ship. Fox told her that he'll need to work on it some more which might take a couple of hours. Samus nodded again and approached the exit of the carrier.

"Samus…"

Moments later Samus was sitting in her room still wearing her suit. She sighed to herself and laid back on her mattress looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes grew heavy until she eventually started to doze off.

'Entering…Sleep Mode.'

-Three Hours Later-

"Saaaamie! Sam! Sammy!"

'System Online. Hello Samus.'

Peach hovered over the tired bounty hunter smiling and poking at her visor before Samus swatted her hand away. She got up franticly almost hitting the poor princess. She looked around seeing Peach a little startled but happy to know that she's awake. The pink princess got closer and waved her hand in front of the other's face.

"Oh great! You're awake." She giggled, "Fox told me to tell you that your ship is ready!"

Samus nodded and got up but Peach sat her back down. Concerned, Peach sat next to her twiddling her thumbs and let out a deep breath. "Hey, um, I know we're not really close and all, but you've been acting really distant lately. Zelda and I are getting kind of worried."

Samus looked away.

Peach continued.

"You moved out our dorm room so suddenly. I thought Zelda and I did something wrong. So I want to know, between us girls that is, what's been bothering you?"

Samus looked down at the floor still not saying a peep.

"You're really amazing you know? You don't need to be rescued or have someone look after you all the time. You're a really strong woman! So independent and wise. Even though your cooking still needs work, I don't even think you need a man in your life unless you're willing to make some sacrifices."

Samus finally took off her helmet and stared Peach dead in the face. She didn't look angry nor did she seem upset. But she did look bothered.

"You're lucky." She spoke softly, "I don't complain because there's no need to. I do what I have to do to stay alive. I'm all by myself and the only people that were important to me died by my hands." She looked at her hands almost shaking and sighed, "I get an intergalactic medal for saving a few planets. You guys get a kiss on the cheek. So who am I to complain?"

Samus got up and headed out her door but before exiting, "I'm sorry, but I think It's time for me to leave. Send my regards to everyone." She put her helmet back on and went to check on her ship leaving Peach speechless and herself to blame.

-

"Oh hey you're back!" Fox hopped off the bounty ship and walked over to Samus smiling. "Sorry If I took too long. Everything seems to be in place now."

Samus looked at her ship and nodded.

"Hey, um, If you're not busy I was thinking maybe we can have dinner or hang out? I have plenty of things I wish to discuss with you." Fox grinned and rubbed his head in embarrassment, but Samus said nothing in return. She quietly approached the entrance of her ship. "Samus?"

"Thank you, Fox, for everything. I appreciate the help and it was great to meet another space fleet." Samus looked up, "But I feel it's time for me to leave this place."

Fox seemed bewildered by all this.

"Sorry for not saying much earlier. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Fox shook his head, "Samus, I don't know what has been eating you lately. You're usually quiet but normally you'll give your two cents about things. So tell me, what's wrong?" He got closer and she looked away.

"Hm?"

There was a slight rumble beneath their feet. They both looked at each other before the floor suddenly collapse bring the ship down with them. They were now at the basement storage room full of boxes with supplies, items, and other junk. Fox groaned rubbing the back of his and looked around. He sat up slowly, his back in so much pain from the landing. "Ugh, Sa-Samus?" He looked around frantic and saw her ship. "SAMUS!"

He crawled over looking where she could be from the fall. She was just about to enter the ship and the entrance is under…Oh god. "Samus! Can you hear me?! Samus!" He pushed the boxes away, "Samus, I'm sorry. Please if you're here say something anything! Samus…Sam…"

Just then Fox broke down kneeling in front the bounty ship. Tears rolled down his furry cheeks. He couldn't believe it. How could this have happen? "Samus, I'm so sorry. I know things can get rough and I know that sometimes we're left to do things on our own. The people that we're most close to can instantly be taken away and it can cause us to really distant ourselves."

He looked around some more, tears fogging up his vision, wiping them away as he moved more boxes and crawled around the ship. "I had this girl. She was important to me in every way and things got messed up. Then I thought I lost the closest father figure I had. After that I thought I lost Wolf. Regardless whether he was the enemy or not, he did help me out. I don't want to lose anyone else!" Fox paused to see Samus's hand sticking out from under the ship. "Sam….!" He held her hand and tried pulling her out. "C'mon Samus! We can do this! We can get through this together. So don't go giving up yet! The universe needs our hero!"

"Fox.."

Fox smiled feeling Samus's grip, "Just hold on…"

-  
Ack! I don't know I just felt like writing a Fox/Samus fanfiction! Final chapter coming soon. Please review.! 


End file.
